


Sparks

by Verse



Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Hanndigo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 12:04:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14976794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Verse/pseuds/Verse
Summary: Just because it's a mercy kill doesn't make it any easier for her.





	Sparks

“I’m s-sorry, Hannah, I can’t, I can’t…”

But she can. She has the gas, she has the fire. Hannah won’t even put up a fight; she’s tired of fighting. Fighting her instincts, her urge to let go, her urge to kill, her urge to forget and let the pain fade away.

“Sa-a-aam…”

Her voice is shaky, desperate. 

“P-please…”

_Please, make the hunger stop._

“M’tired…”

_Make the nightmare end._

“Saa-am…”

_Don’t leave me all alone again._

Sam squeezes her, a mark of affection she barely feels on her armor-like skin. She doesn’t try to hide her tears stepping back- Hannah can't even see them anyway.

“I’m sorry, Han.”

The crackling sound of the fire she sets, she thinks, sounds an awfully lot like a  _thank you._

**Author's Note:**

> The tumblr's versegm y'all!


End file.
